Last Time
by Thisideup
Summary: Eriol's back in England and missing Tomoyo.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last time I talked to you,  
  
you were lonely and out of place.  
  
You were looking down on me,  
  
lost out in space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He gazed out the window at the busy London traffic. He was home, but for some reason it just didn't feel right, didn't feel like home. One thing was missing, his friends were all back in Japan, well Shaolan, his adorable little ancestor was actually in China but that's only for about a year. He picked up a picture from his desk. Inside the beautiful purple frame was a picture of Tomoyo. She had been 14 at the time and her purple hair was blowing in the wind as she smiled at the camera. He remembered that day. She had been all alone and he'd found her crying, saying that no one had time for her anymore, so he'd spent the whole day with her in the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laid underneath the stars,  
  
strung out and feeling brave.  
  
Watch the riddles glow,  
  
watch them float away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They watched the sunset and the moonrise, and even seen a few shooting stars. Eriol knew he would have to tell her eventually that he was leaving the next day but. ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ She lay there with her eyes closed and the moonlight playing softly on her delicate face. Her pink lips were turned up in a gentle smile and he captured the image. He rolled over to her and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Her ayes opened and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Eriol- kun, for spending today with me. It was really fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." His eyes turned wet and he smiled sadly. Then, leaning towards her, he whispered, "I wish I could." The next instant their lips had met in a soft kiss. "Tomoyo," he breathed when they parted, "I love you. Always remember that. And if I had a choice I wouldn't do it but I have to." Her amethyst eyes glowed with happiness and confusion. "I love you too Eriol. What do you have to do?" He cast her a look of utter pain and remorse and said, "I have to go back to London tomorrow." ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ There had been a great deal of tears that night, on both sides. And when they did part, it was with a searing kiss that he would never, could never, forget. He knew that he might never see her again but, he hoped against all hope that she would wait for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Down here in the atmosphere,  
  
garbage and city lights,  
  
you gotta save your tired soul,  
  
you gotta save our lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been nearly two years since he had heard from her. She'd called him once, from Sakura's house, but that had been it. He glanced at the calendar. There, circled in purple ink, was her birthday. Two weeks, two weeks and he could see her again. "Oh please let her still love me." He had finally earned enough money, he was going back to Japan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Turn on the radio,  
  
to find you on sattellite,  
  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall,  
  
I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He strolled along the street, glancing at the store windows. He wondered if she still liked teddy bears. After all, she would be sixteen soon. He stopped as he came to one store, Amethyst. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All we are is all so far.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He shook the snow from his hair and gazed around. There were dresses and necklaces and stuffed animals arranged in cute patterns everywhere he looked. Someone behind him cleared their throat, "Hello, sir, may I help you find something?" The voice belonged to a girl of about nineteen with aqua hair reaching to her waist and purple eyes. "Um, yes, I'm looking for a gift. For a friend of mine. Her birthday's coming up soon and I want to get her something special." Her eyes filled with understanding, "Your girlfriend?" Eriol's face turned a light shade of pink, "Sort of."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you remember me,  
  
when you're homesick and need a change.  
  
I miss your purple hair,  
  
I miss the way you taste. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come back again!" The cool February air hit him as he stepped from the store. He held a lilac colored bag at his side, inside of which was a silver necklace with a lavender rose and chain entwined around it, and a lavender teddy bear. "I'm home!" he called. He heard Nakuru run to the stairs and call, "Hi Eriol-kun!" before running back to her room. He chuckled softly and ascended the staircase to his own room. He picked up her picture and groaned, falling back on the bed. "Gods I miss her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know you'll come back someday,  
  
on a bed of nails awake.  
  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
  
or fade away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Flight 57 to Japan, please board!" Eriol took a deep breath and stepped towards the terminal. "Don't worry, Eriol, she'll be glad to see you. We'll be there in a few weeks so don't worry about us." Nakuru gave him a hug and pushed the 17 year old boy towards the terminal. He sat down at a window seat and took one last look at London, before turning away and giving his attention to the stewardess at the front of the plane. "Please be happy to see me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All we are is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stepped off the plane. It was 3:00 pm in Japan. Eriol picked up his luggage and walked out of the airport. Tomoeda hadn't changed a bit. He passed the elementary school and the highschool and came to an apartment complex. He would put his stuff there and then go find Tomoyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
Well I know,  
  
I know.  
  
You're falling out of reach.  
  
I know...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It started to rain as Eriol trudged up The street towards Tomoyo's house. By the time he reached it his knees were shaking and he was soaked but her present was dry under his coat. He reached his hand up and knocked on the door. It opened. A girl, no a young woman stood in the doorway. His gaze traveled up long cream legs, to a smooth stomach, full breasts, and a smooth neck to land on full pink lips and startled purple eyes topped by long purple hair. "Eriol." 


End file.
